


I Want to Hold Your Hand

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wondered sometimes if Kurt ever realized how much they held hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Hold Your Hand

Dave wondered sometimes if Kurt ever realized how much they held hands. Not only did they hold hands almost any time they were together but on top of that, Kurt was always the one to initiate it. After all that had happened between them, all of their history, and Dave's confession of love, he'd been careful not to overstep his boundaries and do anything be would surely regret. Which, of course, meant not making the first move to hold the other boy's hand.

Kurt didn't really notice how much he even did it. It was just a reflex now, pure instinct, that he would take Dave's hand in his own whenever they were near each other. They were friends and Kurt was merely supporting David, trying to be there for him as he needed.

That summer, though, the pinnacle time between high school and the beginning of college, was the real turning point in their strange relationship. They went to movies together, had dinner at each other's houses, and generally just hung out with one another, reveling in the feeling of being in each other's company. It was… comforting.

When Burt came home one night a few weeks after Kurt and Blaine had broken up, only to find Dave and Kurt on the living room couch, he couldn't help but stop and stare for a moment, eyebrows furrowed. The lights of the television were still flashing, lighting up their faces as they slept, Kurt's head on Dave's shoulder and while Dave dozed, resting his cheek on the top of Kurt's head. Between them, in the crease between their legs, were their hands clasped so tightly, unyielding. Burt stared dumbfounded, and heard the keys still in his hand jingle, making Dave stir slightly, blinking slowly, before glancing down at Kurt. A warm smile came over his face for a moment and he placed a small kiss on the top of Kurt's head before falling back asleep.

Burt left to go up to his room, trying to stay as quiet as possible and give them some privacy.

Come morning, their hands would still be embraced. Their relationship had definitely taken a turn the previous night and though they would still hold hands, now it would have so much more meaning.

_Together._

_fin._


End file.
